These Moments
by skye hakari
Summary: It's moments like these that makes life worth something. Forgives all those moments of pain, betrayal, and loneliness. But when these moments start to fade away into those, what will you do to save them? Gil/Oz, Alice/Jack, Break/Sharon, Elliot/Ada


**Hello readers!! I am so amazingly excited to post my first Pandora Hearts fanfic. Thanks goes to my younger sister who actually listened to me after two weeks of constant nagging to watch the series and finally did. She read over my story and deemed it good. So yeah, enjoy^_^**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Pandora Hearts. I don't doubt my imagination, but I cannot:  
a.) draw worth crap  
b.) hire japanese voice actors  
c.) create that awesome background music  
d.) pay for the airing and printing costs  
e.) even think of where to start with any of it  
So no, I definetly do not own the series. Or Gil. Which saddens me. Immensly. *tear*

* * *

**Part 1: For You I Would**

Alice cursed under her breath as the silver threads laced around her body. Zwei had appeared, just after the trio had defeated yet another illegal contractor (only to watch it fall into the depths of Abyss), and had successfully tied the three of them up in Doloum's strings. The red-cloaked girl was cackling maniacally and prattling on about some new stage she had set for them. Oz gritted his teeth and pulled against the strings. No good. Doldum retained the tauntness of the strings and Zwei grinned maliciously.

"My my, Oz-kun. Aren't you the impatient one today. And after all the trouble I went through to set up this wonderful stage, just for you!" Zwei walked over to Gil and softly began stroking his face. "Of course, I couldn't forget my dear Gil-kun either. Quite the special one to me. I have many fond memories of controlling this ore into betraying his beloved master! How precious!", Zwei began to cackle once again and Gil shook with uncontrollable rage. The red-cloaked Baskerville grinned and leapt a safe distance away.

"Let us go you baka puppet master!"Alice screamed murderously at the manaical Baskerville as she pulled at Doldum's strings with all her might. Doldum screamed with a malicious wail and slung the sealed chain against the stone wall, sufficiently knocking her unconscious.

"Alice!" Oz pulled sharply at his strings as he tried to pull free of the binding chain's grasp. Zwei sighed.

"You just don't seem to appreciate a wonderful stage, do you? The blood-stained rabbit was only hindering the show from continuing. Shall I have to do something about you too? Huh, oh well..." Zwei raised her hand and positioned a polished gun, aimed at Oz's heart. Her finger pressed lightly on the trigger/ ready to push at a second's thought. "Now, put on a good show for me. Will you?" Gil's eyes widened and he strained frantically against the silver strings as he saw this. Zwei pulled the trigger and time froze. Gil snapped free of his bondage and ran towards Oz. Anything could happen. Gil would be willing to lose anything...anything but Oz. Anything but the one person who would accept him and saw everything he had done as forgiven. Just not Oz...

**BANG**

"Gil? Gil?! Gil!!" Oz screamed as Gil's body fell with a thud before him. The golden-eyed servant had taken the bullet for the master he had sworn his life to protect.

The blond teen began to shake with a mixture of emotions foreign to him. Anger. Fear. Hopelessness. Emptyness. Well, maybe not so foreign. The Bezarius heir knelt beside the

adopted Nightray, oblivious to the sounds of fighting all around him. He didn't notice that Alice had regained consciousness. He didn't notice Sharon and Break defeating Zwei and her accursed chain... for now. A single tear fell down his face as Oz's world focused onto the one person who had held his sanity together. The one person who had been his friend from the beginning. The one person who had promised to never let him be alone.

_Gil_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon slowly set her teacup down and looked over at the girl who seemed close to tears by the fireplace. Alice had pulled the white sheet tight around her and was trying to hide her concern. When they had pulled oz away from the injured Gil, he seemed fragile enough to shatter. the whole carriage ride back to the Rainsworth mansion, the Bezarius heir could do nothing but mutter Gil's name softly and try not to cry. None of them had ever seen Oz like that. Now Gil was lying unconscious on a bed in a room down the hallway, and Oz was probably by his side. The two girls were left to worry

by themselves, seeing as Breath had left to go report to Pandora. Sharon stood up and walked over to Alice, a comforting smile on her face.

"I'm sure Oz will be fine. He's just really worried about Gil. Those two have been close since they were young. I'm sure everything will be just fine when Gil wakes up." Alice pulled the sheet closer around her body and muttered softly.

"I still feel cold. Even with Oz as my contractee...even after leaving the Abyss...I still feel cold..." Sharon sat down next to the depressed girl and put her arm around her in a comforting hug.

"You shouldn't have to. You've got Oz, Gil, Break, and me as your friends. You won't be alone as long as you're with us."

"But Oz makes me feel so warm...when he's not so worried about Gil...when he's paying attention to me..." Sharon sighed and pulled the human-chain into another hug.

"Well let me be your friend. I promise that whenever Oz is letting you feel cold, I'll warm you up. Ok?" Alice nodded and smiled half-heartedly. Sharon, in an attempt to cheer her up, thought of a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we go spy on oz and Gil? Who knows, maybe we'll find out just how close those two are." Alice's curiosity overcame her depressed state as the two girls crept down the hallway and peered through the crack of the bedroom door. What they saw both surprised and shocked them. Oz was sitting in a chair by Gil's bedside. His hands were folded across Gil's chest and his head was resting on his arms. The golden-eyed Nightray was breathing steadily, but the Bezarius seemed to be crying.

"Why Gil? You--you promised me that you would always be there with me. How can you if you do this? How can I believe in that 'forever' you spoke about if you're not here to prove it to me?...Gil.... " And with that, Oz buried his head into the chest of the

servant he held so close and burst into tears. He could feel the loneliness that filled his heart slowly seep through his body and begin to break down any and every wall he ever

put up. It was like the time when he'd accidentally slashed Gil with the sword on that cursed day when he was dragged into the Abyss. Just the thought of losing Gil was more

than the Bezarius heir could stand. A small glimmer of hope and relief sparked in oz's heart as he felt a hand slowly lift itself and rest upon his head.

"S--stop crying for me. I don't--I don't deserve it." Oz's head snapped upwards and his emerald eyes met those of gold. Tears slowly ceased their flow as Oz saw the look in his best friend's eyes. His shaking hand slowly grasped Gil's and carefully intertwined their fingers. Gil became flustered at his master's actions. He began to explain how he wasn't worth it, but his tongue lost all capability to speak the instant Oz pulled Gil's hand into his two shaking ones and buried his head in the crook between Gil's head and shoulder.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say, so don't. Why does Gil have such an inferior outlook of himself?" Oz tried to bring the usual playfulness into his voice, but the stress of the situation was obviously getting to him. Shivers ran down Gil's spine as the Bezarius' breath brushed against his neck. Having Oz so close always made the Nightray nervous, but also strangely at peace. Gil slowly took a breath and turned to look into his master's eyes.

"Because I'm really not worthy. There ane so many...things that I've done. My hands have become so stained, tainted, that I just can't--."

"Can't what? Keep living? Let yourself be happy? Finally grasp what you've been denying yourself so long?"

"Has Break talked to you? That damn clown...."

"Only when he carried you here. Why is it that way? Don't you even remember....that night?" At the very mention, Gil's face became flustered once again and he averted his gaze. After a few moments of awkward silence, Gil pushed himself into a sitting position, sufficiently removing Oz from beside his ear. Oz frowned and looked down at their still intertwined hands, waiting for an answer. Alice and Sharon, too stunned to even think, continued to watch the pair with unrivaled conviction. Softly, Gil answered.

"Y--yes, I do remember. But that was so long ago...so much has happened... if you only knew..." The golden. eyed Nightray couldn't even bring himself to say what

he believed to have tainted him so much. Or the amounts of blood that drenched his hands. It was truly ironic. After all he had done in order to have his master returned

from the Abyss, it was those very things that kept them apart even now. Oz sighed once more then squeezed his hand tighter around his mistaken servant's. Would Gil ever understand? Ever understand just how much the one with golden eyes meant to the Bezarius heir?

"I don't care. I wasn't here for those ten years. All that matters to me is that I'm back and for some reason you've been rejecting me because of your own judgment of yourself. Gil, when are you going to realize that it doesn't matter how 'stained' or 'tainted' you are? When are you going to realize that we're finally together again? When are you going to allow yourself to actually be happy?" And with that, the blond Bezarius threw his arms around the unsuspecting Nightray and crusted their lips together in a forgiving and almost desperate kiss. All feelings of unworthiness and apprehension vanished from

Gilbert Nightray as he melted into the long-awaited kiss and merely became Gil, the servant who loves his master more than anything in the world. Even his own life. Oz wrapped his arms around Gil's neck and pushed him up against the headboard of the bed. As if putting on an old coat, the noble adopted Nightray slipped back into his old submissive role as he slowly placed his hands around Oz's waist and surrendered completely to his master's lips. The two of tem remained lost in their world, oblivious to the two girls observing their every move. Eventually, due to need of precious oxygen, the two males broke their kiss. Oz rested his head above Gil's heart and once again intertwined their hands together. Gil leaned his head back against the headboard and carefully moved over in the bed, pulling Oz to lay beside him. The two just laid there for the longest time. Finally, Oz broke the silence.

"Gil...what I...you see..." Gil was struck by the hesitation in his master's voice. It sounded strange and foreign coming from his lips. The older male pulled the younger closer to him and timidly enveloped him in a huge Oz tightened his arms around Gil's chest and buried his head in his servant's shoulder once again.

"What is it...Oz?" The younger blond sighed in preparation and lifted his head to gaze into the older's golden eyes.

"I...I love you, Gil. Always." And with that, the older's lips met the younger's in another kiss, where both poured all their emotions into wholeheartedly. It was moments like these that made everything worth it. Made everything forgiven.

_For you I would do anything, Oz._ Gil thought as he melted into the kiss. _For you I would._

**So, I hope you enjoyed it ^_^. Couple of author notes. _(1) Baka means idiot in japanese. (2) By cold Alice means that she feels alone and is sad because of it. (3) I never intended for Alice and Sharon to be in this fanfic, but they just popped up out of their own free will as I wrote. (4) And no, there is nothing going on between Alice and Sharon. They're just being good friends. _Ok, so, um....look forward to my next fanfic (probably If Today Was Your Last Day and a Chapter of Duck update) and please REVIEW!!! I absolutely love reviews and will work to get things out faster if I know that people actually want to read it. Also, if the time is yours, check out my profile. I have upcoming fanfic ideas posted there as well as info on me and what I'm into. Bye^_^**

* * *


End file.
